Levito Prospero Adair
Levito Adair is a character roleplayed on World 42 by Rhys. Levito himself is the son of Creta Da'Angelo and a Asgarnian Noble. History Childhood As a child Levito was raised in a small house located in the outskirts of Anglia, where he lived with his father Creta Da'Angelo. Creta was the imperial Archmage of the Agrevian empire, and was away much of the time. This left Levito alone with a old maid that actually might well have been dead. All she would do was sit in her old rickety chair with a stale glass of whiskey in her hands night after night. Starting from when when he would have to cook, clean, and wash himself, Levity learned to fend for himself. As the maid who was to look after him was normally drunk and passed out, Levito would often play the broken piano in his fathers study, a dusty place filled with strange books and odd text. Levito never found these interesting, instead finding a love for the classical stylings' of the piano. One day when the maid had yet again fallen into the deep slumber of whiskey induced lull, Levito found a small wooden casket trimmed with gold with a heavy padlock keeping it locked. He had found this in his fathers study under a pile of books with titles such as “Magic for dummies.” He took a small dagger and pushed it into the archway of the lock and with all the force his tiny body could muster, he snapped the lock sending him flying backwards into a pile of books. Once the young Levito had unearthed himself from the mountain of clutter he had brought down upon himself, he slowly made his way over to the casket, when he looked inside he saw a gold chain connecting to a small amulet it would have a strange symbol adorning it. Levito touched it and a strange pulse of energy swirled around his hand, almost sending him into shock. A flame appeared in Levito’s right hand as if from nowhere. It was the power of the amulet, which scared Levito. He tried to put the flame out by smashing his hand flat downwards on the wooden floor, which only made the flame increase in size as of responding to his attempt to put it out. It eventually imploded with a large area of effect as the screams of levito were heard throughout the house. His skin was scorched and melted from the fire engulfing him, quickly making him pass out from his injuries. Levito fully woke up about a two weeks later, finding himself covered in bandages. He learned the accident had burned much of his body. It would take a few months for him to recover from this incident. All of the hormones At the age of thirteen Levito has still never really left the house. The accident from when he was a child had left him with burn scars across his whole body. Oddly only his hands and face were left intact. This left Levito as somewhat of a recluse, scared to venture anywhere public due to his appearance. His father was still away most of the time, but whenever he was home he had begun to teach Levito the basics of hand to hand combat. He would start to spar his father whenever he could, but aside from this Levito also took up reading. Having plenty of time to himself he read many books covering topics such as histories of noble families like the Aren Family and "Grey Family", from which he took a huge interest in. He also found some books on a magical school known as "Pyromancy" and this seemed to hold a special place in his mind. It was almost like therapy for one who was afraid of flames. When Levito had reached the age of eighteen, he had become quite the scholar. Levito finished all of his fathers books, and had grown into quite a handsome confident man from it. But still he retained the anxiety stemming from his burns scars. After years of reading about magic he made the decision that when his father next came home he would ask to be taken with him and schooled in Pyromancy. His father would return in the coming month, and when he arrived and settled in, Levito stood in front of his father and begged to be taken to the capital and trained in magic like his father before him. Creta stayed silent for a while before a malicious grin surfaced. He told Levito that he would never train him to be a mage as Levito did not have the potential inside him and would lead to embarrassment to the family. The next morning Creta awoke to find Levito missing with a small goodbye note attached to his door. The note told him that Levito would prove him wrong and become a better mage then even him. Creta smiled, as this was his plan all along. He wished for Levito to become strong from his own hands, and not his fathers. I just want to set the world on fire Levito had then moved to Kandarin, specifically to the fishing village of Catherby. He wished to pursue his learning of magic and he choose the location for its vast fields and caves to practiced his fire magic. He also chose it for the work he could attain from the docks while he trained for years in secret. At the age of twenty two he had become a semi-decent Pyromancer and practiced its forms often. He made simple shapes at first, such as circles of fire, small whirls of flames, and patterns on the ground. Then he moved onto creating animals out of pure fire, but during one incident when training he accidentally flung a fire spell back into the forest and ended up starting a small forest fire. This caused some of the locals to rant and rave about a demon of Zamorak and had issued a contract for its head. Levito smirked at this and just continued on his way home, finding the whole situation comical. After a few weeks when the heat from the forest fire incident had died down, Levito resumed his secret training in one of the local caves near the foot of white wolf mountain aiming to be a bit more careful. One night while Levito was training in the cave a shadow appeared at is entrance seemingly transfixed on Levito. The Shadow shouted at Levito, telling him to leave this plane and return from the infernal hell that had spawned him. Levito looked at the clearly shadow, seeing only a disturbed person and try to explain that he was simply a user of magic and meant harm to no one, The disturbed man drew his rusty longsword. Obviously it had not been used in many years. The old man, dark skinned and trembling with weakness, stared at Levito. The man raised his cupped hands above the top of his head, swinging the sword with them and almost smashing through the air, but it had no real cutting edge from dulling with age. Levito tried to reason with the man and did not even charge a spell or attempt to defend himself. The man sprung from his feet, lunging at levito while bringing the sword down aiming to lodge itself into levitos head. Acting with instinct levito would roll forward diving through the open legs of the taller man. He rolled forward as he hit the ground and spring to his feet to face the crazed man once more. A flickering flame began to hover above Levito’s right hand and then seeped down to his fist, circling it like a glove of pure fire. This happened before Levito even realized it, happening entirely by instinct. This only seemed to prove to the man more so that Levito was some kind of demon spawn. With that “proof”, the man roared a battle cry and ran towards Levito, with the sword straight in front of his chest, His aim was to run Levito through. As the blade came closer Levito weaved to the left of the blade and threw out his right hand, grabbing the face of the man. With the flames slowly burning into the mans face, Levito told him to drop the blade or he would be forced to burn him even more. The man simply smiled and told him to go back to whatever hell-pit he spawned from, and swung the blade into Levito’s side. With this the flames around Levito’s hand flared up and began to engulf the mans face, scorching him to death. With the skin melting around Levito’s hand, the screams of pure pain filling Levito’s head and the cave around them, something cracked inside Levito in this moment. When the fight was over Levito got rid of the body and made an unmarked grave for the deranged assailant. Levito thought of the man’s family, but for some reason he now lacked any sort of empathy. He then decided that it was time to return home and face his father, showing him that he was ready to follow the path of a magician. Can i be a pyromancer now daddy?- It would take a few months for Levito to return home to Anglia, But when he did approach the small house in which he grew up flashbacks of fire and pain filled his mind, he may of mastered fire but the memory of his young self engulfed in flames was still enough to send a chill down his spine, as he entered the house the smell of emptiness and damp filled levito’s nostrils, a fire was roaring and the smell of cheap whiskey filled the house father was clearly home. As Levito entered the main room his father was sat in front of the fireplace, a glass of cheap stale whiskey in his hand, as Levito entered the room Creta tilted his head slightly a smile emitting, he asked Levito if had gave up on his false hopes of being a mage, Levito would not awnser his father and the next thing creta would see would be a small fire bolt roaring towards him with inhuman speed Creta would cast an earth spell bringing the stone floor up to deflect the blast, the stone would crack as it hit, Creta would spring to his feet cackling as he did so he would stare at levito and simply speak two words “you’re ready”. For the next few years Levito would be thrown straight into intense magic training, Creta would launch full scale assaults on levito at random points and times during the day or night, This ranged from when levito was asleep , eating breakfast, or even on the toilet, this meant levito had to be able to cast and launch magical spells both defensively and offensively with fast reaction speeds, this went on for years until levito reached his mid twenties, Many times creta would ask levito to join him on his travels which always ended him being kicked into a pit of trolls or goblins and even once a small dragon, which he had to defeat before creta would let him out, in this time he grew a lust for power, he needed creta to love him all he really wanted was his fathers approval and becoming powerfull was the only way he thought could work. At some point Creta was called away by the empire to lead the forces of agrevia into the crusade of morytania,Levito begged creta to allow him to fight alongside his father and that he could support and help Creta, Creta smiled at his son and named him the grandmaster of the Da’Angelo house and told him that levito must stay here as was his duty, with that creta left he would never return he would die in that battle due to a stone sword being ran through his body by a gargoyle. Upon hearing the news of his father’s death levito’s mind finally gave way from the weight of stresses and they horrors of his youth, surpassing his father was all he had lived for with creta dead he could no longer prove to his father that he was worthy, Levito read in the times that a new king of Camelot had been appointed given his father’s role to Agrevia he made his way there, he saw it as the easiest way to climb and gain power. What a noble life- Levito had made his way to Camelot castle to meet with the boy king Sennis Grey, he seeked to gain a place into the young boys court, as he entered the lavish estate on which the castle was built upon he saw the young king speaking to his steward about matters of war and such, and the arrest of the then general of the Camelot army Thessaly Grimdark’s cousin Logan Corval and his uncle Relius Grimdark, Levito awaited such a conversation to end. When the conversation ahead of had ended levito bowed to the king announcing his name and his heritage, sennis having heard of Creta and his heroics offered levito the place of a small noble, to which levito of course accepted with great pleasure, he also took the role of lesser trading adviser a school of work that he became almost too good at, after a few months of hard work levito was called into the castle to attend the round table. Levito entered the grand room of where the round table sat his eyes becoming entranced onto the golden decorations around him, up ahead sat in a regal chair was the Sennis grey the king of camelot himself as levito walked in he smiled and thanked levito for his hardwork, Levito merely smiled and told the king that such gratitude was not needed as he was only doing his job. Sennis did not see it as that and offered Levito the title of count and the lands of Catherby, to which of course he accepted,after the first year of being there Levito would of raised profits of the fishing town bringing new wealth to the realm not only Catherby. How did i end up here?- After two years of working in Camelot and being count Levito was then called to the castle for a meeting of the round table, it was at this round table meeting that Sennis rewarded Levito for his hard work as the master of trade for the whole kingdom, earning them rare metals and luxury items, and therefore stimulating the economy and thus Levito was then named duke Levito. A few months later the king was in need of an advisor known as the sceptre of the king a role which Levito thought himself perfect for, mostly for his own selfish reasons he saw this as a chance to control the kingdom from behind the scenes, it would not take long for Levito to convince Sennis of this and a few weeks later he was named Sceptre. Levito would then start to manipulate the kingdom to his ways, and would slowly have control over all aspects of the kingdom, of course people like Logan Corval was suspicious of Levito but they had no proof and Levito knew it, He would then combine the archmage role with his current role therefore giving him complete control over the magic in the entire realm. Mawwige is what brings us together- To complete his image as a noble levito had decided it was time to marry, but he would not marry just anyone, though she would end up just being another tool none the less he needed someone to fit his personaility, by chance he would Ecounter the young and beautiful Arielle De Chastain and would soon form an intimate relationship with her, eventually manipulating her mother and the kingdom to allow him to wed her. They married just after the bloody battle of fort Aegis where rebel Camelite nobles, the De Lorraines and Pravens had launched an assault on the fort resulting in their complete defeat, Ausar and his companions attended the wedding still covered in blood much to Arielle's disymay. Goodbye Camelot- Feeling his time in Camelot was almost done levito began to become paranoid that his identity and blood line would be disovered that and his various plots, sennis had become more aware of levitos doings and that added with his lapdogs the kingsguard and Logan put him on edge. He would leave the kingdom with news of sennis becoming mad hoping to spread discord as he fled, it seems the Greys of Asgarnian belived him due to his involvment of Crown Princess Isla Grey in his plan, once in Asgarnia he set out to become a vassal of Varian Grey, Hello Asgarnia- Using his previous title and his new freindship to the king of Asgarnia Levito managed to secure himself a lovely earldom, the earldom of rimmington this may of been nothing to the likes of catherby but levito indeed had plans, First levito had to make rimmington wealthy not an easy task but one that was needed to be completed to earn him respect which he needed to increase his social ranking once more, he invested in several buisnesses which soon began to make the realm and himself a fair bit of gold, One of the stores was an apocthery owned by a strange man by the name of Jaezun who seemed to possess some kind of Broodoo magic, curious to see if this man was a fraud or not levito decided to pay him a visit, once there he asked Jaezun to give him the ability to cast runeless fire magic, to which he accepted at the cost of twenty years of his life. At first it seemed the ability would never come, levito angered thinking he had been scammed and made his way to give jaezun a stern chat, he pulled out a smoke and lit it with quick precicison, something kicked in his head and he looked down at the smoke notcing that he had just lit it without runes, using only his hands this shocked him and he soon began to train his new found skills. A Grey Bird- After the break up of his marrige and the lack of male children he posessed levito began to search for a bride to bare his sprogs once more, this time he had his eyes on royality, he felt it was time for him to move up in the world and it was then he came across Cael. The first meeting was not one of love, this was not a tale of romance, Levito was enjoying a small drink in the Pick and flute bar located in Taverly when a young women strolled in with a sword on her back engraved with the words "Kindness". Levito looked over to her and quickly relised he recognised her, she was the crazy grey girl who nearly flipped out and got herself killed for that Godric fellow, she had even raised Levito to anger that day, the round table had the scorch marks to prove it, he turn't to her with his normal sly grin and spoke to her at first she seemed polite but that quicky changed. They had changed location to the balcony located on the side of the tavern, it was here he made a comment about her breasts, to which she responded with vines and branchs which lashed towards levito, though using a quick fire spell defended himself with ease. Later that day levito was sat by the river front admiring the beauty of the landscape it was something he did to clear his mind of all worries, without warning she unleashed a torrent of abuse towards levito insulting not only himself but his family aswell, levito stood un gloving his right hand and began to charge a fire spell. After a very breif magic duel cael laid on the floor unconcious her jaw cracked almost in half, knowing that injuring a member of the royal family was pretty much treason he teleported them to his manor,it was here that he healed her back to full health, when she awoke she became romantic in nature towards levito and later they bedded eachother. A few weeks later Levito had asked His new lady to join him at the beachfront of rimmington for a susprise he had for her, when she got there he was dressed in his finest silks and a fancy new hair cut, when she arrived he spoke about the beauty of the ocean, after a while of talking in riddle levito pulled out a ring encrusted with a dragonstone and proposed to cael, it was then she looked at him dropped the ring and ran away crying, this left levito defeated and for the first time he felt sadness which oddly felt good. A few hours passed and levito was in a state of rage firing of large fire spells into the distant ocean, it was then Lord Sekra Thayne and Princess Isla Grey came across him, sekra provoked levito several times but it was isla with her kindness that soothed his soul once more, he then told her of his love for her sister and her runniing, worried for her sister isla ran after her, sekra and levito followed. Eventually they came across a distraught Cael,Sekra being Sekra provoked her which eventually ended in her bringing down a large oak tree which was aimed to crush Sekra, Levito did not know why he moved but before he knew it he was lying under the large oak tree his right arm crushed by it, he looked to his right and there laid sekra who was fine, Levito had saved him but why? Levito did not know. Sekra took Levito to the local White knight base for the white owls a healing unit for the order headed by Sir Eric Leyland it was here Levito was given the upmost care and he eventually healed,later he was told that Cael had vanished from the world and was thought dead, levito then fell into a deep depression and began to read books on Necromancy. A year later it seemed she returned but before levito could see her again she comitted sucide in the Falador castle dungeon where she had been Imprisoned by Sir Misha, Levito actually felt free after her death he noticed he was becoming soft since she came into his life, and in the world he lived in he could not afford such, though he later learnt that Cael had Birthed him a Bastard Daughter by the name of Elaine. Duke Again!?!- Due to the actions of Cael and Varian being keen in keeping Levito as a loyal vassal he offered him the duchy of Saramia and the duty of raising an army for the battle he thought was coming between himself and the Kinshra, levito of course accepted but quickly became angered by his earls. While duke Levito raised the economy of the duchy greatly by investing in the local services and buisnesses the once small quiet village had become a booming place of commerce. Final Verse- It was now that Jaezuns spell began to take effect, at first the crimson hair he had loved so much began to fade to grey, next it was his skin it started to tighten and wrinkle, and soon became discoulured eventually the looking back at him was nothing but a stranger, it had seemed those twenty years had all been lost at once. Cursing his luck and for not clariyfing what the deal entailed fully, he began to look for ways to reverse the spell and regain his youth unfortunaly levito had started to grow weak and cough up blood it seemed he was only meant to live another twenty years and had only quickened his death, not wanting people he loved or hated to see what he had become he lit his manor on fire and was later Presumed dead. Not dead but barely alive- A year later Thea had heard whisperes of Levito being alive and under a new guise in misthalin, it was said he was known as Leon Silva a local Merchant, and he lived in a small house in Varrock, Levitos body was never found in the ruins of his manor, many thought he faked his own death, but many also thought him truly dead. Levito would of been in his small home, sat infront of the fireplace drinking a slightly stale whiskey and of course smoking a rolled smoke as was normal for him,he was almost nodding off in his chair as he often did in the late afternoon of the day,a large knock at the door quickly woke him from his incoming slumber, and he stood and walked to the door to see who it could be, and who it was shocked him. It was Thea the women he had hoped would never have to see him had turn't up at his door, the face that looked back at Thea would not be one she might instantly remember, the spell had took it toll, he now looked that of a aged corpse, he smiled at her, he thought she may hit him,but he honestly did not have the energy to avoid or counter,and accepted his fate,though he soon felt not the cold hand across the face rather, the warmth of her arms as she embraced him. They sat by his door, and spoke for several hours she asked why he looked old, and why he had faked his death, and he responded by telling her about his deal,and his incoming death,to which she called him stupid, and called him selfish for running away from the people who loved him,Thea promised to return his years to him,by making a trade with jaezun. Before they parted he told her that returning his life may not be the best thing for him, he knows how long he has now, and might become despereate to make sure he doesent die, she told him that it would not come to that,and he smiled and nodded, and with that he wished her goodbye. Whats next?- Levito felt like a new man,his years returned to him his magic powerful once again, he was on top of the world, and took it on himself to reveal to the world that he was indeed alive, he took back the reigns of the family from his eldest son Raynar and moved the main branch to the country of Misthalin. It was here he formed the barony of Ardoch, Retirement? Bored of the current political landscape in the world at the present time Levito decided it was time for him to step out of the public view and focus on his magical projects and research, Arielle would later bear him a new daughter by the name of Rosette Adair she was attuned to the magical arts form an early age so he spent most of her childhood teaching her as such. Using the wisp colony located near the barony of Ardoch Levito became obsessed with the magic of the divine and began attempting to imbue it into living creatures however the magic was far beyond his understanding and resulted in many many failures, he has begun to look into other ways to wrap his head around it. Tiny the Dragon- One morning on his usual strolls through the city of Varrock Levito heard a bunch of shouting and the massing of armoured men, which of course piqued his interest as he approached the crowd he saw what looked like flames spitting out of a buildings door. He asked one of the guards what in the gods was going on, the guard having met Levito recently recognised him almost at once and told him that a dragon had made it's home in the building, a grin appeared on Levito's face and he told them to stand back and let him handle it. When he walked into the building he had to hold back his laughter as all that stood in front of him was a baby dragon not long born and it spat a pathetic spittle of fire towards him, which he swiftly dodged of course dragonfire is dragonfire. Levito casted two fire spells and created the shape of two dragon wings made of fire, he then activated the Aren Glyph on his tongue and spat out a small fire spell attempting to look like a psuedo Adult Dragon this put the baby of guard for long enough and Levito charged forward and Teleported the young dragon to his Lab for later testing not before ripping of a scale for "Proof." He then imploded the building and walked out to cheers from the crowd and the guards it seems they thought he had slain a fully grown dragon and well who was he to tell them otherwise? after all he was trying to gain favour with the Lansing family and what better way then to be known as Dragon slayer. A old Pyromancer never rests- Giving up on his quest for power in Misthalin, levito made a deal to support King James of Asgarnia in the event anyone attempted to challenge his claim on the throne and was granted the duchy of Sarimia once more much to the disdain of the locals who had been thrown with all the recent types of government and leadership. He reigned for a while not doing much for his duchy other then calling on his residents for favours it would not be long before he began to change into something not quite Levito. After a meeting with his uncle Chris Levito came back to rimmington and destroyed several important structures and killed many of the villagers even beating his son within a inch of his life, after leaving the duchy in a sorry state and his son with one eye Levito teleported to parts unknown to begin amassing his final plan. The fated fight: After betraying both his country and family Levito fled to the wilderness and set up a large structure using geomancy, he sat there awaiting the man he knew would be along soon Galethorn Aren, Levito had subjugated several of the humans that lived in the wasteland and toyed with them while he waited performing unspeakable experiments. Levito also began to devour the souls of the living in this time due to reading a book on Martin Aren who would later be known to the world as the terrible lich Thorvald, and he found that his magic began to become more and more corrupt he could also no longer cast healing magics of any kind including blood magic. On the fateful day a slave with messy black hair was brought to Levito for disobeying one of his direct orders levito knew the man as soon as he saw them,this was quite possibly the man to deliver him to deaths door, the slave vanished and galethorn rose, after a few hours of magical combat they seemed to be on equal foot, levito even thought he wouild win he created multiple portals around galethorn and casted a barrage of flames through them. Levito thought he had won but the next thing he heard was the spell of blocking magic that Galethorn was so famous for, without his magic Levito was powerless like a calf, and Galethorn casted a body and soul crushing spell that almost ripped Levito in half and left his soul damaged. The death of a pyromancer: Levito did not die there and then like Galethorn had assumed, levito had used his last amount of magical energy to teleport himself to the abode of Max Lansing where he declared his love for he he soon died in her arms. Appearance and Equipment Levito stands at five feet tall and eleven inches tall. He has a slim frame with a very compact build, like a trained martial artist. He has dark crimson hair in a long curtains style, with the back of his hair slightly resting on his shoulders. His skin is a soft brown, something he inherited from his mother, and his eyes are a sharp silver colour His body is mostly covered in burns, with the only parts of his body that is void of any is his face and hands. He wears fine silk garments made from the finest Menaphos silk and his father's cavalier hat as a keepsake. He also wears the Da’Angelo necklace, which looks a lot like the Star of Saradomin, but is not to be confused as such. On his person, he always carries his gem encrusted steel cane and a magic book that belonged to his father. On his middle index finger on his right hand, he wears the family ring. The sword of Da'Angelo-''' This sword reaches back to the second age of this land when the family was nothing more then a wandering tribe filled with infighting with no proper leader, One day one of the men found a steel sword its edges lined with a rare unknown metal later found to be runite this sword is never used and is merely encased in a glass display above Levitos desk. 'The book of Creta-' This book is filled with notes and magics founded by Creta and now carried by Levito this book also has a enchantment allowing magic to be channeled through it. '''The Star of Mother- This is said to be an enchanted amulet that was found by a female Da'angelo thought to be the start of the magical blood that flows through levito's veins. The cane of Levito- Levito's cane is made from yew wood and is gilded with a silver-blurite alloy. The shaft of the cane is engraved with runic symbols. The top of the cane has a diamond orb inlaid in it. The cane is enchanted to allow magic to flow from it. Abilities & Skills 'Magic'- Combat Magic- Fire magic= Levito is a master pyromancer with over 60 years of practise under his belt, there is not a single day he does not train these magics. Earth magic= He has only a mediorcre grip on this magic though his bloodline is filled with geomancers and if he had chose this instead of fire magic he might of had a easier time. Lava Magic= As to combine the House Adair and House Da'Angelo with the art of magic Levito has perfected his own brand of combination magic. Blood Magic- Due to the Aren blood running through his body he has a natural affinity for blood magic and was later tutored in the art by Thea Aren someone who became quite like a mother towards him. Non combat magic- Air magic- He has no offensive uses for this magic but he does have a variety of misc skills that he uses this magic for, such as a small wooden toy he carved which allows wind currents into its body to give it movement or sometimes it is used to play the piano. Teleportation- Levito first learnt this because his father while training him would appear out of nowhere almost and blast spells at levito. Levito grew so scared of this that he snuck into his fathers notes and found a page on the abyss and teleportation and since then has studied it and can now short distance teleport. Melee Hand to hand- Levito is not the best hand to hand fighter though has a average grasp on its basics, he mostly picked up his style of fighting from watching various bar brawls sometimes ones he himself got dragged into. Cane style- Levito is in the process of creating his own style of combat using his enchanted cane much like a sword but without the edge. Short sword- Levito can swing a sword and knows the basics of such but is in no way good at swordplay Range Bow- Levito can use a bow to hunt wild animals as he did before he became a noble but in a combat situation he would likely be as useful as a chocolate fire mage. Skills Cooking- Levito is a great chef knowing various internationl dishes and cooking most of the meals in his manor he has such a ethusiam for this that there is no cooking staff in Catherby Manor. Piano- The only piano in levitos childhood was a half broken one from the past glory days of the Da'angelos, Levito started playing as an escape from the realities of his very dull and dark life and now as an adult is rather adept Fishing- Levito likes to consider himself a master fishermen this is probably not the case infact hes average at best but we wont tell him that, since becoming steward of catherby this hobby has almost increased tenfold. Titles- Patriarch Of House Da'Angelo Founder of House Adair Patriarch Of House Adair Count of Catherby Duke of Catherby Sceptre of the King (Camelot) Earl of Rimmington Duke of Sarimia "The demon of Catherby! (As stated by locals) "Silver tonged Devil" Dragon Slayer Relationships Family- Raynar Adair "For a failure in magic this one actually surprised me if i was a lesser man i might even say i love him" Tesla Adair "The bright spark of my flock perhaps even more gifted then me or my father before." Perle Grey "My dear little sister i wonder where she is right now? if there is anyone i truly care for in this world it is her," Vy Adair "Far too much like me, she is going to end up with a string of husbands that all somehow end up dead." Beatrice Aren "Batshit crazy but my mother" Christopher Aren "I have never liked Chris but you have to respect a man who can keep up a ruse for as long as he has." Eli Grey- "Another bastard? but one that shows potential." Alissa Adair" My little girl and the most powerful adair to ever grace the world with her presence a shame she died so young." Varis Grey (2) "My grandson is impressive, i don't really have any love for him." Other People Sennis Grey "He was like my son, a son i used to gain more power sure but i did half care." Ausar Dae "Filthy mahj what they need is a god damn purge." Aeg Blackwood " Aside from the fact that he attended my wedding covered in blood one has to respect a man with a track record such as his." The camelot round table " Bunch of idiots." James Grey " For a puppet of other people this one is actually quite interesting" Lorelei "Man does she send chills down my spine, even i would be stupid to engage her in combat." Trivia *Levito was first created to be a distant nephew of Creta. *Levito was only created for a plot *Levito is a fan of classical music. *Levito Owns a pizza joint *His original name was going to be Vito Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Mage Category:Aren Category:Da'Angelo Category:Noble Category:Battlemage Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Asgarnia Category:Modern Magic user Category:Adair Category:Deceased Category:Retired